The Special Squad
by BlueEyedMe
Summary: Follows the Ming Squad; The arrivals of the Ma-sisters, the building respect and friendship among the sqaud members on missons as well as in their freetime and the meeting of Luo-Land  Rarou . Maybe more? We'll see.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sword of the Stranger (Stranger Mukō Hadan) or its characters. But the made up story; The Special Squad, is all mine.  
>I appoligies for wrong gramma and texture, but english is not my mother laugue.<p>

Now, on with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>The Special Squad<br>**By BlueEyedMe  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p>Long hair whips around as it follows the movement of a graceful body spinning around to swing an axe, fasted to a robe, towards the quickly approaching figure with a sword at ready for a deadly strike.<p>

The sword-wielder emits a scream of immense pain, as the axe strikes him with great power, slashing across his chest and separates his right arm from his body, before he collapse in a heap on the ground, murdered in cold blood.

The axe cleaves the air along with another terrified offer's throat, as it swings through the air on its way back to the hand of its owner.

A sinister smirk marks the lips on the woman's beautiful face as she grips her axe and sees the body, of yet another, drops dead. Wicked joy reflects in her eyes.

She glances to her left, seeing another woman, younger than her, mastering her bow to perfection. Arrows after arrows are shoot at the fleeing warriors, killing them with precision one after another.

As the last warrior falls to the ground the archer glances back at the axe-wielder, a twisted smile on her lips.

'' A training well done, won't you say, sister? '' The younger woman says, stepping over the dead bodies painting the ground, as she makes her way towards her older sister.

'' Yes, well done indeed.'' A man's voice cuts through the training ground's stillness, startling both women at the unexpected voice.

Turning towards the direction of the man's voice, the sisters sees Master Byakuran, a greatly respected old man, who leads the Ming's Special Squad, consisting of dangerous and deadly skilled warriors with different professions.

Byakuran lets his eyes travel over the dead training squad, a satisfied smile on his lips. The young women are skilled, dangerously so. Both mastering their choice of weapon, and can bring death with precision. Also, they are smart - Choosing the remote training ground for the out slaughter of their violence. Though, their loyalty can be questioned.

'' Are you aware of who I am? '' He settles his eyes on the two beautifully but deadly sisters. Although he is an old man, and head of the terrifying Special Squad, his loyalty to his emperor is infinite, thus loyalty is everything - Especially in his squad.

For long he has searched for information regarding a boy, who will be born – sooner or later. A secret mission assigned specially to him and his squad.

The sisters share a glance, before the young archer quietly goes about to gather her arrows from the corpses, glancing from time to time towards her sister and the Special Squad leader.

'' Of course – who isn't? '' The axe-wielding sister answers, looking the highly regarded man in the eyes.

'' You're strong, '' Byakuran states, while he with a sweeping motion alludes to women. '' So are my squad. '' Simple information, know by all three to be true.

'' I wish for you to join it, to follow me, '' The old man annonce, still keeping his eyes locked with the young woman. '' To promise me your loyalty. ''

'' If you, in return, will promise us gold and recognition for our skill, you have a deal… Master Byakuran. '' She answers with a grin and eyes with want as she adds his title.

Her younger sister finis her gathering of arrows and walks towards them again, her grin mirrors her sisters'.

The Special Squad leader rubs his hands together and nods.

'' Very well,'' His lips tug into a small smile, but only for a brief moment. '' Promise me you loyalty – if you should chose to lie, be prepared for immense death.''

The sisters looks at each other and shares a grin, before they shows their respect for their new appointed leader by bending in their waist and bowing their head to be horizontal with the blood painted ground. Their long brown hair follows the movement to rest against their faces.

'' I, Ma-you, promise you, Master Byakuran, my loyalty and to follow your lead till death gets to me. '' The axe-wielder promises. Ma-you patiently awaits her sister to say the same oath.

'' And I, Ma-Mao, promise you, Master Byakuran, my loyalty and to follow your lead to death gets to me. '' The youngest sister and master archer promise her leader.

Both women rise from their bow to regard their new leader. The beautifully sisters quickly glances at each other, both with satisfied grins at their new status as Special Squads newest members.

'' It's decided then,'' The old man annonce. '' Clean up this mess, and meet me at the Special Squad's quarters. '' He orders as he makes his way towards said quarters.

With slight dismay written across their faces, the sisters set to do the order.

'' Ohh, and one more think, '' Byakuran stop up and says. '' There will be no special treatments for you, just because you're females. ''

With that the leader resumes his walk, leaving the new Special Squad members to their dirty work.

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome! <strong>~3<strong>


End file.
